Fury of the Months
Fury of the Months is the first episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Due to this episode being the season premiere, it was a one-hour special. Plot Five aliens all evade destruction from the evil Solstice Stoppers and come to Earth, the planet of life. With the help of a supernatural force, they create months in which they regenerate and gain the powers of the months. They use these powers to save Earth and become the Power Rangers Months Fury. Synopsis On Frost, the crowning ceremony of the Prince of Shards is beginning. The planet is buzzing with joy. The Prince is talking to the King of Ice and the Queen of Crystals. The King of Ice says the residents are very accepting. They allowed him, even though his parents were monsters who weren't born on Frost. As long as the Diamond Icicle chooses him, the residents will follow their leader blindly. Meanwhile, on Heart, the residents were fighting against each other. The Followers were trying to bring down the Mindless. Bloom, a Follower, was trying to fly away to escape the battle. Suddenly, a Mindless flew up to her and projected a powerful beam of emotional energy that blew her out of the atmosphere. The Followers then started attacking them. Bloom realized she'd have to fly away to another planet to escape the war that she knew would follow. However, she saw something far away. It looked like a space ship. Meanwhile, the residents of Planet of Trees saw a space ship coming. In a flash, they used their powers of transportation to escape. One of them went to Earth, which was thought to be the planet of life. On Animalia, the natives were greeting the new trees that appeared. However, the residents were wondering why the trees came. Before they could figure out what was happening, it was too late. Taranee was ready to attack Animalia. The peaceful planet was a ridiculous joke. She was one of the greatest generals of the Solstice Stoppers. Unfortunately, JanDec let Abril destroy it. She wanted to see the pacifists watch as their planet burns. Abril started using her Electricity Manipulation to overcharge the citizens. Taranee should've been happy, but instead, she felt something she had never felt before. It was drawing her to do something horrifying. She was shocked that she, one of the greatest generals in the Solstice Stoppers, was feeling guilt. She watched in horror as Abril paralyzed, choked, and poisoned the innocent people of this planet. However, someone defended a child. Taranee was amazed at the selflessness. She flew out of the ship and got the person and flew him away. However, JanDec used his freezing powers to reduce Taranee's kinetic energy, reducing her health. Taranee hoped she could escape. She decided she hated guilt. Snow Prince was troubled. His planet was under attack, and he had to help. However, he was too busy attacking a group of robotic creatures. Suddenly, a girl with wings flew him away. She seemed to radiate love. She said that he needed to escape. The villains were too powerful. He tried to resist, but sCategory:Power Rangers Months FuryCategory:Season PremiereCategory:Episodeoon, uncontrollably, he was compliant with her. However, he watched in horror as the Solstice Stoppers destroyed the planet. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to avenge the innocent souls that were destroyed.